The King and Queen of Clover
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: Arthur, Queen of Clover is lonely. Can the new knight in the castle make this he-queen happy? Sucky summary I know.  OneShot  Fluffy! Smut! Lemon! Boy x Boy! Yaoi! You have been warned! Review plz!


"Your highness…are you feeling well?"

In the empty library castle, the lonely Queen of Clover sat in his lonely armchair surrounded by mountains of books. He sat solemnly there, gazing at the servant with sad lonely eyes.

"I'm fine. Only saddened."

"And why are you saddened my queen." The young servant asked picking up the books. She had long blonde hair braided down her shoulder. She wore a typical maid dress. A black dress with many shifts underneath, white lace covering her bare shoulders and long silk stockings with brown loafers. She wore a white cotton cap on her head. This was the Queen's favorite maid, a witty and charming girl he picked up from the mountains.

She noticed all the books were mostly composed of romance novels and poetry.

"I have no one in the world…no one to love me as I am."

"I love you my queen." The young servant replied honestly.

"Are you saying that as a servant to his master or are you say this to my person?" Arthur asked.

"I love you as a servant loves his master and…to my person. I would love you even more if you didn't attempt to cook for the servants as repayment." The young servant said wittily knowing her master quite well.

"I believe I cook well" The queen angrily snapped.

"You do…you do...not well enough for my humble stomach." The maid placed the books in the shelves.

"Humble…I should slice your paycheck for ~your~ humble stomach." The Queen sarcastically retorted.

"Do not be offended your highness. I only mean that your cooking is so refined and sophisticated that my mongrel stomach cannot eat." She climbed up the ladder.

"You do flatter me, Marisol…of all the servants in this castle, why is it that you've grown a sharp tongue?"

" I only serve my master well and well is my Queen's perfection for which I feel I want to attain as the humble people want to attain eternal bliss"

The Queen fanned himself, looking at the servant suspiciously.

" May I tell you something Marisol?"

" If that is your wish your highness. "

" I want to fall in love. Not the silly childish love that seems to last for a brief time, but the passionate love that lasts for a life time and renews itself everytime I see that person. "

" That is a wonderful wish your highness! The passion of love sweeping you off your feet. Your heart full of burning desire and lust! It's perfect is it not!" Marisol the servant slid down the ladder.

" Hmmm." The queen smiled.

" Oh look your Highness! The knights are training in the courtyard!" Marisol ran over to the balcony. The Queen walked over to see his army of knights battling in the courtyard.

This was Clovertown in the country of Clover. Ruling the country of clovers was the Queen of clovers, a he rather than a she… Arthur Kirkland. 24 and already possessing enormous power and ruling the country in to a time of calmness and tranquility, but the wealth and power did not amount to anything for the Queen…he wanted to fall in love and be loved.

His kingdom was grateful to their Queen who finally ended the time of wars, but the casualties of young men and fact the Kingdom is in debt did not help at all.

" Still need training I see..." Arthur scanned the courtyard before focusing his eyes on a knight sitting on a grey horse who trotted along the grass.

They didn't seem to be doing anything of importance, just enjoying themselves in the sun. As he came closer into view, Arthur had his full attention on him.

He had such a muscular build from training, his skin a shining bronze from the days on the sun. His hair was boyishly short locks of spun gold like in a fairytale with one stubborn lock that refused to go down. He looked so wonderfully fresh and young, like a ripened apple in the summer. He couldn't have been more than 19 years of age.

He wore a light blue tunic , a few sizes too large with crude patches of fabric covering torn places. His legs were covered by tight fabric revealing the shape of his leg. He wore old leather boots and an old belt along his hips.

His face was something that Arthur takes delight in seeing. His face still had some baby fat, still molding into its adult features giving him the boyish feature Arthur adores. His brows were wonderfully shaped like crescent moons and his sky blue-eyes wide with childlike innocence. His nose was straight and a bit up turned at the end revealing a sorta-of childish and mischeivious charm.

The eyes were what held Arthur's attention the most. They weren't the shade of sapphires found in his royal treasury and even the sky seemed dull in comparison to those bright blue eyes. He was extremely beautiful. Who ever his mother and father must be, Arthur felt he should thank them for letting them create such a beautiful boy.

"He is new your highness. He's the son of a farmer names Adam Jones. Their arms is that of an eagle carrying a branch of olive and 3 arrows. He recently came here to become a knight. Want me to invite him up?" Marisol asked.

" No need…let me look at him" The Queen watched the young knight around the courtyard.

He looked so content down there. Not like this lonely Queen stuck in the castle to attend matters of the kingdom.

" Your highness…I pray for your happiness."

* * *

><p>Arthur one day decided to visit the gardens full of white roses. He wore his favorite outfit, a simple white shirt that fitted his slim figure well along with black breeches interrupted by long boots that went up to his knees. He wore a nice green wool cloak adorned with a gold brooch the shape of a dragonfly.<p>

He wore the crown of Clubs, a thin gold braided with silver like the heartians once did with olive branches with a small indent in the front with a specially designed clover charm hanging between Arthur's brows.

Arthur admired the roses in the hedges, glad that the royal gardeners are doing their job properly.

" Woah! Watch out!" Arthur didn't have time to understand the sentence before being knocked down by some clumsy fool on a horse.

" I'm so sorry! Toni! This is all your fault!" the lad yelled to the horse who trotted along. Arthur felt himself being picked up by strong arms.

" Oh man! I'm like so sorry! Toni was being a douche and decided it would be fun to throw me off the saddle. " The lad kept talking as he dusted the Queen off. Arthur's face was covered by the cloak's hood and he pulled it up, getting a better look at the lad.

It was the same handsome lad from the courtyard. Now that Arthur can get a better look at him, he noticed that he was practically looking at his chest. He was so tall…and made Arthur feel slightly inferior in height and strength.

" I'm sorry dude…" the lad rubbed his arm embarrassed at the horse who merely nibbled on the grass, ignoring the lad.

" Do you know who you just landed on?" Arthur used his authorative voice with the lad, the way a parent responds to a disobedient child.

"No sir…" the lad sheepishly replied looking down at the floor.

" Your Queen of Clovers." Arthur put his hand in front of him, revealing the multiple rings that were placed on his thin fingers. The most important ring was the ring of Clovers, only the highest power in the land may wear it, which in this case was a man-queen named Arthur.

" I'm sorry. If you want to behead somebody, I suggest the horse." The lad pointed to horse who shook his head in seemingly disagreement.

" I am not the Queen of Hearts, I do not choose to behead those as a hobby. I'll forgive you, on one condition…you tell me your name." Arthur coyly asked. He was so curious at this point.

" Um..Alfred F. Jones, your highness. "

" thank you…Alfred. I hope for your sake, you find a better trained horse" Arthur walked away, silently screaming in joy of knowing his knight's name from him.

" And what's your name!" Alfred called out. The queen stopped before looking back.

" Your higness. but for a knave such as yourself, you may call me Arthur."

* * *

><p>The days seem to pass by quicker. Every morning Arthur would arise from his bed chambers and would eat breakfast in the balcony to catch early morning training of the knights. He would try to spot Alfred from the thousands of knights sparring and training. If Alfred spotted him first, he would wave at Arthur from the balcony. Arthur would always have his 3:00 afternoon tea in the rose gardens where Alfred would sneak out and surprise Arthur. All the while, Arthur felt himself sinking deeper into the young knight's spell.<p>

He was endearing, charming, honest and quite dense at reading the atmosphere. He always had a smile on his face and always told Arthur of his "adventures" with his knightly friends. He acted quite similar to a child barely growing into an adult.

Arthur felt compelled to answer his questions just as truthfully and often found himself confiding in him about the troubles of the Kingdom.

" That sounds tough Iggy…must suck to rule the kingdom all by yourself." Alfred took a sip that this ridiculous drink he loves called Coffee.

" But never fear! The hero is here!" Alfred exclaimed. He had this weird fascination with heroes and often declared himself thus.

" I will protect you!" Arthur didn't bother to point out that he had an entire army of knights and guards whose sole purpose was to protect the queen. It was endearing how Alfred wanted to protect Arthur.

* * *

><p>The days soon became Autumn and a customary ball was called in order by Arthur. A masquerade ball. All the people of the kingdom would be invited to the palace and so would many lords and ladies would be invited from faraway kingdoms.<p>

Arthur had not seen Alfred in while, his afternoon tea instead moved inside the palace to make time for planning. Arthur was sure Alfred was busy training away now that the ball was tonight.

" Your highness…would you honey scent or green apple?" Marisol stood by the large bath tub holding two bottles with sweet smelling properties inside.

" Honey if you please. " Arthur sat in the warm bath tub, letting the soothing bubbles work their magic on his aching body. The ball was in 3 hours.

" Of course your highness. How is your relationship with the knight going along" Marisol asked as she began to scrub the Queen's back. She is actually quite a modest girl but she has no shame.

" Quite well…I hope." Arthur leaned back as she began to shampoo his hair.

" I heard from the scullery maid outside that he won't be on guard tonight…maybe you can find him tonight?" Marisol suggested as she gently scrubbed his hair.

" I should…but how will I know it's him?"

" You'll know hopefully…the least I could do is make sure you smell wonderfully" She dropped a bucket of warm water all over his body.

Other servants began to gather the appropriate outfit for the queen.

Arthur was dressed in a beige tunic that was delicately tailored to fit his slim build. He wore brown stocking and polished riding leather boots. A belt was loosely placed on his hips as Marisol tied his fur cape around him.

" Oh yeah!"

Marisol placed a renaissance hat on his head and added his quill pen on the side before grabbing the clay mask he was going to wear. She tied the mask neatly behind his head. He looked like that rogue, Robin Hood

" There you go your highness! Your look splendid!"

* * *

><p>The ball was in full glory by 9 pm. The crowds of people were dancing around in the ballroom was crazy. All sorts of colorful costumes brightened the room. Arthur had a jolly good time around, dancing with several of the women and multiple men.<p>

Arthur drank his 6th glass of rum before deciding to retreat to the balcony. He watched the rose gardens from the balcony, enjoying the moonlight making the white roses silver from a distance.

Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around, a pair of lips crashed on his own. Arthur was paralyzed, the feeling of soft lips against his, the warmth of another close to his.

Arthur felt nimble fingers gently untieing the mask from the back. Lips began to nip his bottom lip, gently making it darker. Arthur kissed back moving with more ardor, not letting himself be dominated.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the strangers lips. Arthur moved his hands to caress his face, enjoying the feeling of cold clay against his warm finger tips.

The stranger started moving his lips down Arthur's jaw. Nipping more and licking and suckling the soft white skin.

Arthur was breathless. He gasped as one particular nip was on his sensitive neck. Arthur moved his hands into the masked stranger's hair, feeling the softness of his hair before finding the ribbon that kept the mask on. Arthur untied the ribbon as the feeling of someone's lips went lower and lower down his neck.

Arthur undid the knot before gently pulling away to get a better view of the stranger. It was Alfred! Alfred was blushing red.

" You…have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He breathlessly said. Arthur was flustered. Alfred grabbed his right hand before kissing the clover ring.

" I love you not as I love a queen. But just as I, Alfred love Artie!" Alfred grinned. That has got to be the most romantic thing Arthur has ever heart, better than Romeo and Juliet or even the words of Bronte or Austen.

Arthur hugged Alfred before shrieking when Alfred picked him up bridal style. Arthur blushed furiously as they walked past partygoers in the ballroom and into Arthur's bed chamber.

Alfred unceremoniously dropped Arthur onto the bed before climbing up on top of him and kissing him once more. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred began to take off his shirt as Arthur helped him. Alfred tried to take off the tunic that became a cage for Arthur who wanted to feel nothing but skin to skin.

Alfred instead just decided to rip the tunic apart, satisfied when it ripped, revealing the soft milky skin of the queen. Alfred began to place hot searing kisses against the soft skin that completely umblemished from scars.

Arthur began to feel Alfred's hard chest and stomach, well developed from training in knighthood so long. He touched the soft skin on top of hard muscle, caressing it and admiring the lean and lanky form of Alfred.

Alfred moved around the chest before brushing against Arthur's nipple and beginning to suckle it, licking it and lavishing it with utmost attention before stroking the other nipple with his thumb. Arthur moaned and gasped under Alfred, feeling completely like jelly under the knight.

He gave the other nipple the same recognition, succeeding in making them pert and moved down Arthur stomach, kissing it and planting love bites that would soon bloom in red and pink mark. Alfred dipped his tongue in Arthur's bellybutton before kissing directly on top of the stockings.

Alfred pulled them down Arthur's leg, caressing the thighs that would soon open for him. Arthur was completely hardened with Alfred's ministrations. He began to sat up as Alfred kissed his legs.

Alfred kissed the white smooth thighs, feeling the fine hairs beneath his hand. Arthur had his hands in Alfred's hair massaging his head and urging him to continue.

Alfred looked upon Arthur's manhood before beginning lick it and stroke it. Alfred began to lick it like a child with a lollipop, licking and suckling it. Arthur was panting by now s Alfred began to stroke him slowly and gaining speed.

Alfred played with the slit and foreskin with his tongue, his teeth very lightly grazing the skin. Arthur was moaning and trembling at the whole matter of it. The feeling of Alfred's tongue and his warm wet mouth.

Alfred began to deep throat him. Continuing to suck and lick, his nose brushing against blonde sparse hair. Arthur felt something pool inside of his stomach or more lower. Beginning to pool with lust and desire, the build-up collecting itself.

Arthur moaned, panted and gasped grabbing onto Alfred's hair. He felt himself going to burst. He was going to reach a point where he was going to end.

Alfred massaged the balls before grabbing onto Arthur's hips as Arthur bucked his hips into Alfred's mouth.

" _Al…Alfred…I'm going…I'm going…to..uh…ahh"_

Arthur climaxed inside Alfred mouth. Alfred made sure to drink it all, lapping it up greedily and hungrily. Alfred licked his lips before pushing Arthur down.

" Suck." Alfred commanded placed his digits gently inside Arthur's mouth. Arthur submissively obeyed, licking them and cloating them with saliva. When Alfred was satisfied, he gently placed a finger inside Arthur's puckered hole.

He moved around a bit before placing two fingers inside. Arthur still unused to the odd feeling of something inside of him shifted his hips. Alfred scissored him, making sure to stretch him properly for what was to come.

Arthur gasped when a third finger was added as tears came to the corners of his eyes. Alfred kissed those tears away , searching for that one bundle of nerves that would make that pain go away.

He finally hit those when his fingers brushed against something completely new. Arthur mewled like a cat, arching his back. Alfred continued to stroke there, happy that Arthur wasn't in pain anymore.

Arthur shift his hips desperate for Alfred to go in deeper. Alfred's fingers accidentally went deeper in there, causing Arthur to moan more as Alfred placed hot kisses on his face.

Alfred removed those fingers, making Arthur feel completely needy and empty before placing something better inside.

Arthur hissed as the enlargement came in. Alfred kissed the tears that streamed down Arthur's cheeks, whispering sweet words of love that only he could say.

Arthur's back arched when Alfred began to thrust softly in there, trying to find something that special place inside. It hurt like a bitch at first before slowly at a wonderfully smooth pace. Flames of lust began to burn on Arthur's skin and Alfred kissed him more.

The flames licked between his thighs, moving toward his stomach. Heat began to pool at Arthur's stomach, another rush of lust overcame him as he gripped Alfred's hair harder, urging him to fuck him senseless. Alfred placed one more kiss near the corner of his mouth before picking up the pace. Shocks of pleasure over came him.

The enlargement began brush by his special place inside of him before curl against Alfred's chest. The queen was not embarrassed at the fact a knight has completely control over him like this, making him become a slut for a new knight.

Arthur clawed Alfred's back, the friction becoming too intense. Arthur remembers hearing a moan, but couldn't tell if it was his or Alfred's before a wave of ectasy overtook him slowly retreating back to utter bliss….

Arthur laid down on the bed, breath heavy and beginning to deepen. Alfred placed one more kiss on his cheek, Arthur felt him smile against his cheek before laying down next to Arthur.

Arthur turned on to his side to look at Alfred. He looked positively sexy and adorable at the same time. Alfred was turned on his side also taking a good glance at the afterforms of each other. Both sweaty and sore but positively happy with each other.

" I love you" Alfred sing song said wrapping his arms around Arthur pulling him close.

" I love you too Alfred…"

* * *

><p>And that happiness didn't stop there. They courted officially for a month deciding to get married. Arthur began preparations for a wedding. Inside he was gleefully screaming at himself for finding the most extranordinary man.<p>

Alfred was honest, bluntly so but endearing for Arthur. He was a ray of sunshine in the rainy country. The country's representatives disagreed to the marriage until Arthur placed the fact that Alfred was a commoner, perfect for ruling the kingdom.

You should have seen the wedding day, my fair readers as it was also the Coronation of King Alfred. Alfred wore the best silk blue tunic that had threaded gold on it, the belt silk trousers made in Diamond Country and boy did he capture the hearts of all the maidens that day! Arthur couldn't blame them, Alfred was utterly attractive in his sweet boyish way.

The pope of the land baptized Alfred and placed on his head, his crown that was a thick gold band that seemed plain at first glance but if you look closer, it had small inscriptions of the history of Clover. The pope had Alfred's right ear pierced since Alfred looked like he would loose the small charm of a club, placed on his ear as a stud.

After the pope placed the gold band on Alfred's head, Alfred raced up to Arthur and kissed him straight on the lips igniting a series of squeals and screams thus making them man and "wife"

He received only the best in the kingdom, the best clothes, the best food, the best finery etc etc. Alfred didn't care much for any of this fine things, he rather enjoyed sitting in the gardens with Arthur or riding on Toni.

Arthur was never happier. He never knew what spontaneous action Alfred had planned for the day. Everything about him was spontaneous, from the way he makes love to the way he rules his kingdom.

Alfred is fine ruler, very kind and stern on his beliefs. He doesn't discriminate against gender, rich or poor, race or sexuality. Arthur admires how he has such a devotion to his kingdom and how fast he's taking in all this.

* * *

><p>On a particular night as Arthur was bathing in the bath house Alfred was out in the Rose gardens collecting white roses. Alfred was humming a familiar song from his village.<p>

_I shall plant roses at her feet_

_For I am drunk, drunk, drunk on love _

He carefully removed the thorns with a pair of scissors as he cut them himself. When he managed to get a large enough bouquet together, he pulled a red ribbon from his pocket and tied the flowers neatly in a ribbon.

Alfred watched the window that was open were Arthur was bathing. He could tell since it was the only one that was lit on the east side of the castle and bubbles were floating out.

" Hey Toni…do you think Arthur will like these?" Alfred asked his horse who nodded his head.

" This king stuff is hard work…I'm exhausted and it's boring!" Alfred sat down on a bench. Toni trotted his front feet.

" What is it Toni?" Toni nipped Alfred's caped before taking full hold of it in it's mouth and leading him somewhere. Toni walked over to a fountain where the water ran gently.

Toni took a sip before spitting at Alfred who yelled.

" What the- Toni!" Alfred whined about his cape getting wet. In a fit of fury, he splashed more water at Toni.

Toni skid away leaving the King soaked. Alfred looked at the window once more before getting an ingenious idea…

Arthur sat happily in his large bath tub. The water was nice to be hot but not scalding, the aroma of honey in the air and the fact he was playing with bubbles in the tub made this whole thing seem juvenile.

Alfred hurried to his and aRthur's bedroom chamber, taking off his wet clothes before hurrying to the bath. Arthur was on the far side of the large tub playing with bubbles, he didn't hear Alfred come in or didn't feel the water shift as Alfred slipped in to surprise him.

Arthur blew on a small patch of soapy bubbles on his palm before feeling familiar arms slipped around his shoulders, a warm voice by his neck.

" Let's take a bath together…."

* * *

><p>Small moments like that made life worth while for Queen Arthur. Everything about Alfred was perfect. The way he childishly said long words, the way he laughs when he sees something childish, his face when he's asleep just like a child, the way his nose wrinkles when he smelt something unfamiliar, the way his hand felt; caullused and rough from Knight training and the ever gentle, cuddling in bed or even on their thrones.<p>

Life couldn't have gotten more perfect for Alfred. He had his queen, his sharp and ever-the cynic or romantic-queen. He admired so many things about Arthur. His Emerald green eyes when he barely woke up, his cute angry face, the cute fact when he' nervous he closes his left eye, those complimentary black eyebrows, his adorably innocent face when he makes a mistake in cooking, the small smile that comes upon his lips when he holds his hand .

Everyday they find something new about each other. Arthur discovered that Alfred had soft freckles on his back, Alfred discovered Arthur has a strange fascination for curry, Alfred absolutely despises marmite, Arthur absolutely loves Fish and chips, Alfred enjoys trying strange new foods, Arthur hates the biter taste of Coffee.

That was what their love was about. The simple pleasure of being with each other and enjoying each other's company.

Now as all couples, they have their arguments

"_Hamburgers is the best!"_

" _Tea is better"_

" _I declare we have a day where everyone must wear blue"_

" _You should have sent the slut the to execution!"_

"_I rather like the idea of you like this Arthur…kinky much?"_

" _Alfred…Alfred…Alfred…oh how our powerful king submits himself to pleasure."_

Alfred discovered where Arthur is most sensitive, Arthur discovered where Alfred is more vulnerable. An equal partnership…after all...a King would be nowhere without his Queen and his Queen would be nothing without his King.

_Hey Artie…kiss me one more time will ya' dear? ~I love you~_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! How do you like this little fluffy story! This is my first time writting Smut like that! First time! I hope it wasn't too cheesy like Nacho cheese... I should really be updating my other stories but tomorrow 830 I'm starting my second year of high school. **

**Somewhat excited but really peeved. I spent my whole vacation reading fanfiction and doing lots of crazy crazy stuff this year!**

**I went camping with my good friend Clepsher as we looked for Pokemon! It was fun! I'll be working once more with WerewolvesBite again so it'll be fun! Keep reading**

**~HASTA LA PASTA~**

**~REVIEW~Veh~**


End file.
